Into my mind
by La Fleur Noire
Summary: Life can't get anymore complicated than this [vampire].


-1Written by, yours truly La Fleur Noire.

You know when you feel like you're in a game, and you feel like you already beat all the levels. Now you just want to press the "quit" button? Yeah. I've felt like that all the time. I don't know but I really miss my childhood. I never had to worry, live life like there's nothing to worry about. It all changed as I grew up. MY childhood beliefs were put to the test. They were ripped and torn apart, replaced by new ones, then those got stomped on, and replace. The cycle continues.

Family. I don't know. They always seemed so distant from me. Maybe I made it that way. I don't think they love me either. Everytime I do something wrong I'd always hear my mother mutter, I wish you'd just leave. I tried making them happy. I always failed. Help me for being such a bad child. Atleast that's what they always told me. I don't talk to them anymore. They send me money. They never call. I live by myself in a small apartment. It's not clausterphobic small, but it's not mansion big either.

School. I still go to it. I mean, I get good grades. I don't like school really, I just go there to stuff my brain with useless information. I seriously just wish they never made school, that way, I could just stay home and watch TV and sleep. Maybe get on my old ass computer too. For now, I have to keep going to school. Don't know why, but I just tell myself, I do.

Love. I thought I had fell in love, only to find out that he probably didn't care as much as the next girl he dated. How naïve I was to think that the boy that I thought cared as much about me than I cared for him. How did I find this out? I called him one day and it's like he forgot all about me. So much for "I'll love you forever and ever babe". I mean, I became stronger afterwards, but then every time I did, It all came crashing down when I fell in love with another boy, and another one and another. Just curse my young heart, for believing in a stupid thing called love. For now I'll just have to wrap my heart, and never ever fall for anyone again.

Friends. I don't have many. Why? They always came into my life, and walked out not caring about me. People always thought I was weird. Especially, when I became friends with a bunch that did participate in drugs and drinking. No, I'm not addicted, and no I had never tried doing those things. It just always seemed like it in other peoples eyes. That particular year, I had changed a bunch. I don't think I changed in a bad way or maybe I did. Since I had those friends that liked to get high, all my other friends didn't want to be near me, afraid of getting introduced to drugs. The thing was, I never was forced to sniff this, drink that. The thing was I was always on the sidelines, watching them get drunk and high. I don't know where they are now. We went separate ways after I moved. I still don't believe in a thing called friends, I think it'd just a waste of time. No one ever proved me wrong either.

I'm a bookworm, I have to say. I love to read. It just eases me off into another world. A world where, it's totally different from the one I'm living now. My favorite books are about love. Eternal love to be exact. So, if there's eternal love, there has to be _some _vampires in it right? Vampires are damned to live for eternity. Sometimes become lonely for always being alone for hundreds of years. Some stories say they are blood thirsty, some say they're as kind and caring as the next person that says I love you. I'd always wish that love was like the stories. The vampire meets a human, they fall in love, the human doesn't want to become a vampire, then everything else falls into place. Or maybe the vampire meets a human, they fall in love, the vampire turns the human into a vampire, and they love each other for eternity. Eternity. What stupid little mortal I am, to think, that vampires are caring and warm hearted. Ha! I've also found out that eternity doesn't last that long.

Chapter 1

The tapping of my shoes was the only thing that I heard when I was walking home. There was a gentle breeze, and the crescent moon hung over the sky with twinkling stars. I wanted to go home and stopped for a moment. I stared down the dark alley. It was a shortcut I always took. At daytime that is. This is the only time I stayed out this late. I decided to take it, I mean, could it hurt? I haven't heard of any body getting raped here. I know what you're thinking. WHY'RE YOU TAKING THE ALLEY HOME?! IT'S DARK! DARK I TELL YOU! DARK! BAD THINGS HAPPEN IN DARK PLACES! If I hadn't took this route home, this story would've never started.

I wasn't particularly scared of the dark. I rid of all my fears when I was 13 years old. Hard time that was back then. I kept walking down the alley. Didn't slow down, nor did I go faster. By the time I was already down the alley, someone had grabbed my waste. I tried to scream, but it covered my mouth with it's hand. I felt a sharp pain on my neck. It stayed there. I felt like the life was getting sucked out of me. Literally.

The pain stopped and I was dropped to the ground. "Shit," I heard the man say. I was left there and I slowly felt my blood seep through my clothes. It was warm. I stared at the sky. My eyelids felt like it was getting heavier. I thought that this was my end. This is it. This is the end of Ivy Alexandria Bliss. I had stopped fighting to keep my eyes open. "What do we have here?" I heard a man say. The voice was slightly softer than the man that sucked the life out of me and said shit. I felt him pick me up. Then I fell into the pit of darkness.


End file.
